100 Camp Rock Music Drabbles
by midnightwriter1898
Summary: 100 Camp Rock music drabbles, based on the iPod challenge.
1. 1 thru 20

**A/N: Ok, so this is basically like the iPod music shuffle/drabble challenge, except... more! lol. 90 more, to be exact :) So, there will be 100 drabbles total, each chapter with 20. Fun fun fun! I just started this and never realized how fun it actually was :) There are no pairings/people actually specified except for #12, which only fit Tess. Anyway, ENJOY and please review :) Oh, and also tell me, should I do 20 drabbles or 10 drabbles each chapter, because I know this was kind of long. What do you guys think?**

**Edit: When I tried to save it, it kind of messed up, so I'm not sure everything is still here that I wrote. It looks like it is, but I only skimmed over it, so if any of the drabbles don't make sense, you know what happened :)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, I don't own Camp Rock or any musical titles mentioned :)**

**

* * *

**

**1. A Day To Remember - Since U Been Gone**

She sits and stares at the picture of him in her hands, tears falling down her face. They had been perfect for each other, or so she'd thought. They'd started out friends, and advanced into something more. Now, he's gone, and she can't stop chiding herself for being so stupid as to fall for him. And to think she even fell for his stupid love song. And he's still gone.

But, in some strange way, since he's been gone, she feels a weight that's lifted off of her shoulders. For some unexplainable reason, she can breathe again.

But she's still staring at his picture, and now the tears fall more frequently. Who's she trying to kid? Since he's been gone, she's only felt pain and misery, suffocating in sorrow. Since he's been gone, a part of her has died.

* * *

**2. Alyson Stoner - Lost & Found**

Lost, that's all she's ever been. Her world exists simply of four walls and a view. But she refuses to accept help. She knows everyone has their own problems, and she knows it would be selfish to ask for them to help her deal with hers. To help her find her way back. She knows it's something she'll have to do alone.

And then he comes along. Perfect, charming, and just what she's been missing. Now she's got her feet on solid ground, whereas before she didn't know up from down. Now she knows who she is, she's confident. She's been found.

* * *

**3. Apocalyptica - I Don't Care**

He knocks her down and leaves her there, but when she tries to stand back on her own two feet again, he stands in her way. She tries to just make it through her life, but in her way, there's him. All she tries to do is make it through his lies. And he denies it, denies ever hurting her and kicking her when she's down. He hides the fact he left her helpless, and the fact he's there to stand in her way, to make her stumble. But she's learned to deal with it, while he still denies everything.

And she doesn't care.

She doesn't care if he's dead or alive, or anything inbetween. She doesn't care, doesn't care, doesn't care one bit. All she wants is for both of them to go and leave all this behind, because she doesn't care. She swears, she doesn't care.

She's always tried to make him see her side, yet he shakes his head before he starts screaming at her. She's tried to stay in line, but his eyes just see right through. And she got buried in that space, she never had any room because he was always in her face, and she's sick. Sick of the way he never shuts up. So she screams at him, "Don't say anything, just go away!" And so he leaves.

Now she's changing everything, because she knows he's never going to be there for her. She's changing because she knows he's not worth missing.

But she still doesn't care at all.

* * *

**4. Avenged Sevenfold - Afterlife**

She doesn't belong here, and she knows it. She's not supposed have cameras flashing, people screaming; not supposed to be in the media's constant attention because she's the "pop star's girlfriend". It wasn't the life she was meant for, and she knows it. She was supposed to live a quite life, maybe live somewhere out in the county, where no one knew her name. She was a southern kind of girl, not meant to be half-famous. She also knows that she's got to move on.

"I have to go, because this isn't the life meant for me."

"You can't leave, I love you!" He argues, but she knows in her heart she has no choice in the matter.

"I have to." She insists, and she can feel her heart breaking as tears well up in his eyes. She knows he's crying because he's already missing her, even though she hasn't left yet.

"Can... can I at least come after you?" At this, she smiles, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly. He watches her with red eyes.

"I'd like that." She admits, before she turns and walks away.

* * *

**5. Five Finger Death Punch - Never Enough**

He's so fed up with everyone that's around him, yet no one seems to care. Everyone just accepts him, even though he's so far gone he's never going to change. He's never going to be the same.

All he hears is "Do this, do that", but nothing that he wants to, and he doesn't want to live that way anymore. He's done being a cookie-cutter-pop-star. So every chance they get, their pusing him away.

Nothing he does is ever enough, it's never even close. No matter what he says, they'll never listen to him, because it's never enough. So he'll never try to be what they want him to be.

His life is so messed up, but no one ever listens. He's just so messed up and he knows it. So he'll just lay it all to waste, because he knows he'll never be able to change.

Their always "Say this, say that," and never letting him express how he really feels. Everything is cookie-cutter produced, and he's sick of living that way.

But still, it's never enough, no matter who he tries to be. Or what he tries to take.

And now, he's done.

Because, he knows that in the end we're all just chalk rinds on the concrete that are drawn only to be washed away. And for the time that he's been given, he is what he is. He'd rather hate them, for everything they are, than ever love them for something they are not. And he'd rather them hate him, for everything that he was, then have them love him, for something that he wasn't.

It's never enough. It's never enough.

He'll never be what they want him to be.

So he quit.

* * *

**6. Hawthorne Heights - Rescue Me**

She felt like she was drowning, with no one to save her. There was no escape from the problems. She tried to '_just breathe_', but she couldn't help it. She missed his smell. She just kept wishing he would come and rescue her from everything. She just wanted to live, wishing she could breathe.

Every day, she sat to wait for the same bad news, and you could hear her say, "I've got nothing left to loose." She's already seen the worse case scenario, and slowly, slowly, she's letting go.

But he still hasn't come to rescue her, from herself.

Would some one just come rescue her?

And he did.

She sat there, until he came to her door and rescued her. And then, everything was right again, and she didn't need to be rescued anymore.

* * *

**7. Trapt - Contagious**

She was sick of restrictions, all the boundries, and she was just about to close the door, when he caught her attention. He built up the tention, left her wanting more. And now she didn't know what to do with herself, because she didn't want anyone else.

She let him in, and he infected her. Now she can't get enough of him, it's all so contagious. She breathed him in, and now she's in too deep. She'll never get enough of him.

He taught her a lesson: who cares where they were before. He would never leave her all by herself, because he doesn't want anyone else.

She knew she wasn't pulling through; she can't get enough of him. But still, he's so contagious, running through her veins, hanging on to every word she says. She can't get away, it's so contagious. And now she knows for sure, there is no cure. But she doesn't care, because she has only one desire. She doesn't want anyone else.

She breathed him in, now she's in too deep. But it's contagious. There is no cure.

Just keep running.

Running through her veins.

* * *

**8. Nickelback - Far Away**

This time, this place, she's misused, I've made mistakes. It was too long, too late, and who was I to make her wait? Now there's just one chance, just one breath, just incase this is the last. But I know, that she knows, that...

I've loved her, all along. And I miss her, horribly. I can only hope she'll forgive me, for being away for _far too long. _And lately, I've even been dreaming about her; dreaming that she's right here with me, where she belongs. She's constantly in my thoughts, and I wish we were next door, instead of halfway across the country. I felt like I might stop breathing if I didn't see her soon.

"I'm leaving." I tell her, and it was true. This tour was supposed to go on for another two months, but I don't care.

"But... you're on tour!" She cries, and I shake my head.

"I'd give anything just to hold you again. I'll give anything, but I'm not giving up. I'm coming home."

"I've missed you." She cries, and I smile as I pull her into a strong hug. "This whole time I've been dreaming that you're here, with me, and now you really are. What about your manager?"

"I'd withstand, all of it to hold your hand." Tears come to her eyes as I stare down at her lovingly.

"I love you." She tells me. "I never wanted you to go. And I forgive you, for being away for far too long."

"Well, believe it, because I'm here to stay."

"_Hold on to me, never let me go._"

* * *

**9. One - Broken Records**

In so many words, I just didn't have the answers for her. And in so many ways, I really didn't care anymore. Everytime I tried to get closer to her, she turned around and shut the door in my face. And then, whenever I needed some space alone, she'd come waltzing in, wanting a listening ear. There was never any balance in our relationship, and neither of us were happy. All of our dreams were being buried behind the insults, and we both were failing. It's like some stupid broken record that just keeps replaying the same stupid minute. On and on, broken records always sound the same. And, truth be told, I'm scared that all our days will pass the same. This broken record will just keep skipping. But we still keep covering up each other's mistakes. And of course, this broken record just kept playing, playing, playing.

And eventually, they had to stop it, because they knew the broken record wouldn't stop itself.

It seems it was the only way to know the time of day, because before they were scared they were the only ones who knew the time.

There was so many things that we never got to say to each other, but they had to stop. Otherwise, the broken records just keep repeating.

* * *

**10. Aly & AJ - Bullseye**

He hit the bullseye, that's for sure. He was the only one she'd ever let get close to her, because there was just something different about him. He was quiet, yet not about to stand mildly if he didn't think that what someone was doing was right. He was different from his brothers; he wasn't air-headed or stuck up stupid. He really loved her, and he respected her. So she let him get closer, and closer, and eventually let him give her a kiss. And it was all right.

And another thing she loved about him was the fact that he didn't ask her for her number. Oh wait... that was because he already had her number.

He hit the bullseye of her heart.

* * *

**11. Demi Lovato - Trainwreck**

He was such a huge trainwreck, but she still loved him anyways. He wouldn't go to the doctor, because he knew that they'd call him insane. He was always lost, even when he was going the right way, which then she'd have to come and point him in the right direction. Then he'd smile sheepishly and tell her he knew which way to go the whole time, to which she'd nod and let him think that she believed him. And even though he was crazy, he still meant the world to her and she wouldn't change him if she had the chance.

They were so different; she was the small town girl while he was the world famous rockstar, and everyone insisted they were destined to fail. But they kept pushing forwards, ignoring the negative comments, because in their hearts they knew they would succeed. For a while, she hadn't been sure they would make it, but now she could see they were standing strong, because everyday she fell a little more in love with him.

She still laughs when she thinks about the time she first met him. She laughs because she remembers reaching out to shake his hand, while he pulls it away. And then when he came up to ask her to dance, she shook her head 'no way', even though inside she was dying to at least give it a try. But he begged her, so she gave in and stayed, which gave start to a beautiful trainwreck.

They had always been so different, but she'd always believed that opposites attracted. So she'd allowed her hope to grow, and she'd never looked back because she knew he was one of a kind. No one could change her heart because it was already made up.

And there was one more thing she'd always shared with him, because he was someone special. She let him know that she was falling like she'd never fell before, and how it's funny that everyone predicted they would fail, because with him, she was in love.

* * *

**12. Hoobastank - Remember Me**

Tess still wonders about her mother, if she ever even knew her daughter, or if she was just too preoccupied with playing queen in her tiny, imaginary kingdom. Of course, Tess isn't stupid. She knows that the latter is true. And now, T.J. stands here, face to face with Tess, and claims she's changed; she wants her daughter back in her life. She keeps reminding Tess of how she missed out on the meet & greet, and the publicity concert, just to come see her daughter perform. But Tess can't help but remember how her mother called her a 'no one'.

She used to want to be just like her mother; so perfect, so untouchable. But now, her mom wants her to come with her, but doesn't she remember? T.J. acted like she never noticed Tess. 'Oh, that's not my daughter.'

And so Tess shakes her head firmly, 'You're not allowed to be a part of me. Forget it. Why are you even here? Did your 'kingdom' finally strip you of your royalty, and evict you?'

T.J. Tyler will never be a part of her daughter. Tess won't allow it.

* * *

**13. Linkin Park - Forgotten**

He's stuck in the memories, his thoughts taking him somewhere he's not confident. His head is spinning; from the top to the bottom, into the middle of his thoughts. Taken far from his safety, the picture's there, imprinted forever in his memory. He can't escape it, and he's scared.

He's in a place so dark he can't see the end, before rain sends acidic thoughts trickling down with the power of suggestion, and he squeezes his eyes shut.

Now a beam of light shines down, and he opens his eyes, thinking it's over, but instantly it's dark again.

They find him locked in his memories, gripping his chair tightly, her screams echoing in his head, her dark eyes holding him tightly, until the sun comes up and it's light again.

He watches as a little piece of paper floats by; the rain is pouring now. The blotched out words on the paper haunt him as it slowly disappears. It goes on until the wind stops howling, and the memory's just like the paper was before; crumpled up, it can't be perfect again. He'll never be perfect again.

* * *

**14. One - Control Freak**

In her head, she has to find a way to make things clear, completely seperate herself from him, even though her broken thoughts will never be the same.

And it's his fault. It's his fault that she feels this way, that things will never change, because he let her walk away again. It's all his fault because he's a control freak.

He's the one that slipped the knife into her back; she never would have expected it, but he did. And he's the one who was different than she'd thought he'd be, he just pulled everything right out from under her and left her.

And the control freak in him needs to stop. He needs to open up his arms and welcome her back.

But she knows he'll never stop. Because he's a control freak.

* * *

**15. Papa Roach - Scars**

Someone once told me that it's our scars that remind us that the past is real. She told me how she tore her heart open, and then had to sew it back up. She always reminded me that her weakness was that she cared to much, and she warned me against making the same mistake as she did. She always tore her heart open just to fail.

I should have learned from her mistakes, I should have listened to her. But when he came along, I couldn't resist. He just seemed so perfect - I'd never thought he would have done this to me.

Now I just want to be alone, and I'm mad that he came back around. Why won't he just go home? He should know I can't help him fix himself when I'm broken too. He's making me insane.

I tried to help him once, against her advice, because I saw him going down, even though he didn't realize it himself. He was drowning, so I offered him my hand, but he still didn't understand. So I screamed at him 'Go fix yourself! I left my heart open, but you didn't understand! I can't help you fix yourself, but at least I can say I tried. I'm sorry, but I have to move on with my own life.'

I tore my heart open, and he didn't understand, and now I'm left to sew myself back up. And now I know that what she says is true; our scars do remind us that our past is real, because I'm pretty sure I'll never heal from this wound.

* * *

**16. Linkin Park - Easier To Run**

She just keeps running.

_Running, running, running_ because it's so much easier. It's much easier to leave and start over, then to stand here and face all the pain all alone.

A secret that she's kept locked away, deep inside of her, that no one should ever see, has been taken from her. She has wounds so deep they'll never show, much less go away, and for years they've stayed, replaying and replaying over again. She still remembers the darkness of her past, which makes her recall memories that she wishes she didn't have. Sometimes, she thinks of letting go and never looking back, and never moving forwards so she'd never have a past.

She pretends she doesn't feel misplaced, alone, scared, but it's so much easier to run and pretend she's not helpess inside.

And if she could change her past, if she could take back the pain, retrace every wrong step she made, she would. If only she could stand up and take the blame. But she can't, and so she runs.

_Running, running, running._

* * *

**17. Nonpoint - When It's Over**

She can't take it anymore. More specifically, she can't take _him_ anymore, and she has to leave before she looses her mind. There's all these problems that just won't cease, and all he does is bring the lighting and the thunder and keeps complaining when the rain won't stop. Well, if only he knew that she have some news for him.

She doesn't want to waste the life she's got, she's sick of fixing all the things that just don't work, and of working for all the things that she doesn't want, and chasing after all the things that he wants. He was too stupid to see that she was loosing touch, that he was just too much. He always wanted something she didn't have, and wondered why she got mad. If only he knew that she doesn't want to be the one he wants. She keeps trying to throw him off, because she's done fighting for this life that she doesn't want.

She's sick of feeling like she's singing the wrong song.

But she doesn't know when to say 'it's over'. Who's the one in control, is she the one in control? She's going to have to be.

So 'it's over', when it's over.

* * *

**18. Jonas Brothers - Burnin' Up**

She smiled in his direction, as if she knew him, but he'd never seen her before in her life. There was something about her that made the tempature go hotter, he felt like he was burning up.

He fell, so fast, he couldn't hold himself. She walked by in her stunning red dress, and he couldn't help but turn to follow her. All he could see is her, staring him down, and he knew she felt it too.

'Want to dance?'

'I wouldn't do anything else.'

They were slipping into the lava, trying to keep from going under, but they kept turning the tempature hotter. They were burnin' up for each other.

* * *

**19. Three Days Grace - Over & Over**

I feel it everyday, it's all the same. He brings me down again, but I can't blame anyone but myself. I've tried everything to get away from him, but here I go again, chasing him down. Why do I have to keep doing this?

It feels like everday it's dragging me down, and I can't pull away. So here I go again, chasing you down. And I still don't know why I pursue you. I just keep falling for you, and I hate it because I try to hard not to. But there's so many thoughts that I can't get out of my head. I've tried to live without you this whole time, but I can't. I know what's best for myself, but still, I go after him. There are so many other things, but I want him instead, and it drives me crazy. I'll just keep wasting all my time on you.

Over and over, I keep falling for you. It's like I can't live without you, I need you, but I don't even like you. But still, over and over, it never ends.

* * *

**20. Hinder - Shoulda**

Before he could hang up the phone, the dial tone rang in his ear. He stared at the phone in horror; what had he said? If he could go back in time, he'd tell her those three words - '_I love you_' - and they would have fixed everything. He should have, would have, could have said it back to her.

But he can't save their relationship unless he can find her. So he looks and looks, but she's gone. She just hung up and left him for dead, didn't even say goodbye.

Now that she's gone, he's wasting away, feeling like the life has been siphoned right out of his veins. And he wishes he could go back in time and tell her that he loves her.

But this can't be saved, and she still can't be found.

He just shoulda.

* * *

**A/N: So there was the first 20!! Haha, it was a bunch, wasn't it? I hope you all enjoyed it, and don't forget *lol* to review! :)**

**~midnightwriter1898~**

* * *


	2. 21 thru 30

**A/N: Ok, I decided to just put up 10 per chapter, because 20 is a lot and if I do that, people probably aren't going to want to stick around and read 4,000 words of pointless drabbles :) **

**Only 1 review :(? Haha, come on ppls I know you're reading! lol. **

**Enjoy, and please (*gets on knees and begs*) review :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own CR, or the songs mentioned. **

* * *

**21. Demi Lovato - On The Line**

She didn't want to tell him she was sorry, even though she was regretting what she'd said. He refused to admit that, maybe, he was the reason this wasn't working out. She didn't want to call him, because she didn't think she could handle it. They'd both screwed up big time, this time. He regretted telling her that he loved her, not because he didn't, but because he knew it hurt; just when he'd mustered up the courage to say those three words, this had happened. She doesn't understand why he'd told her he loved her, and then just left.

"I'm sorry, the line is breaking up."

"No, that's just us." And then came the dial tone.

Their love was beautiful, amazing, pure. They were one in the same, and they would never change. They got it all, yet, they couldn't help but be destined to fail.

Their love was tragical.

He dialed her numbed, listening to it _ring, ring, ring_, until he got her voicemail.

"I'm so sorry..."

But it remained like a letter left unread.

She swallowed harshly as she pressed the 'delete' button. Some apologies are just better left unsaid.

So, for now, they'll both leave it on the line.

* * *

**22. Miley Cyrus - I Miss You**

Another tear fell as she stared down at the song he'd written for her, the day before he'd died. _'Oh, I miss you so much'_. She swallowed harshly as she read the loving words, hardly able to control herself. One of her tears fell onto the paper, smearing the ink, and she closed her eyes, trying to just breathe. She missed him so much, everything about him. His smile, his hair, the way he protected her, the way he held her, the way he called her an angel. It had been a year, but it seemed like yesterday to her. She hadn't really lived since he'd died, because a part of her had died with him when he took his last breath.

She wished he could be back here, holding her with his strong arms, telling her it was ok. And then everything would be alright again.

She wouldn't have to miss him anymore.

* * *

**23. Plain White T's - Our Time Now**

She smiled in his direction, wringing her hands nervously when he turned away. She couldn't help but be nervous about their 'date' tonight, where he was planning on taking her out to dinner. She was excited, but still anxious.

-

"A private restaurant?"

"For you, my dear." He smiled as he led her inside.

-

"Would you care to dance with me?" The music's volume turned louder, and she nodded, reaching over to take his hand, swaying in line with the music.

"_This is the dance for all the lovers..._"

"It's our song." He declared, and she chuckled at his choice of song.

These are the times that they'll remember.

"It's our time now."

* * *

**24. Blink 182 - First Date**

I'm waiting outside of her house to pick her up for our first date. My legs are shaking and my foot can't stop tapping against the car floor, and my hands are probably sweaty. How should I act around her? Would it be ok if I held her hand, or should I wait until we're on our second or third date? Or what if I ask her to dance, will she think I'm lame, or will she think I'm rude if I don't ask her? Will she be able to tell that I threw this outfit together only because I didn't know what to wear? What if my stomach rumbles while we're watching the movie because I was too nervous to eat earlier? Will that throw her off? What if she doesn't like my hair... wait, _everyone _loves my hair. So I shouldn't have to worry there.

_Knock, knock, knock._

She's standing at my car, knocking on my window for me to let her in. This is not a good way to start out our date.

-

She laughed as I made another joke. I was still worrying, but I'd finally started to relax. She made it so easy going; she was so easy to be around. And everytime she smiled, I couldn't help but like her even more, even though I know I'm really not worthy of her time. She's way too above me, but she seems like maybe she likes me too.

-

It went wonderful, and I didn't want this night to end. I wished we could stay like this forever.

-

Now we're at her door, and she's turning to me, smiling. I bit my lip and can't help but ask the one question that's been bothering me ever since I picked her up. I just needed to know.

"Do you like my hair?"

* * *

**25. Gavin Degraw - In Love With A Girl**

"Hey, wanna go out?" He'd heard that so many times he'd begun to get sick of it. So many people had acted like they really cared about him, but in the end they were always after his money.

And then she came along. The minute he saw her, he just new she was the one.

If some upset fan came to scream at him that he'd made the right choice, she'd stand in front of him, one eyebrow raised, as if daring them to continue. "Excuse me?" Most fans would begin to mumble before they dashed off. And if she heard nasty gossip about him, she'd hunt down the tabloid that started the rumor and set them straight.

There was nothing better than staring into her warm, chocolate brown eyes, knowing she was the one.

Sure, she was tough on the outside, but he'd seen the other side of her, the sweet, caring side.

He was in love with a girl. _The _girl.

* * *

**26. 3 Doors Down - Here Without You**

It's been a hundred days since he's seen her. He's literally counted, marking off each day on his calender. A hundred days since he's seen her pretty face, but even though there's a thousand miles seperating them, she's still with him in his dreams.

He's here without her, and he can't help but dream about her every night. She's constantly on his mind; he can't get her out of his thoughts.

And the miles just keep rolling as they continue with their tour, as people crowd their lonely bus and scream their names. He knows this kind of life is overrated, but he's hoping it will get better as it goes. Maybe next tour she'll be by his side.

Everywhere he goes she's following him, in his mind. It keeps getting harder, every minute he spends away from her, but it won't stop him from loving her. And when the last bell rings, he's free; it's all said and done.

And tonight, it's only the two of them.

* * *

**27. Simple Plan - Time To Say Goodbye**

She's sick of wasting all her time on someone like _him_. She can do much better than some arrogant, stupid jerk, and she knows it. She's worked so hard; trying to make everything alright, but he just scoffs, shoving it in her face. And she's trying to erase every hurtful thing he's said and done to her, but she can't.

She only regrets not walking away that day they met.

"You're crazy", she should have told him, and then disappeared from his life. She never should have stuck with him, hoping he'd come around. He only let her down.

She's tried too hard to do all he's asked of her, when he just takes, takes, takes and she just gives, gives, gives. He'd push her down and make her fall, but then, when he needed someone to save him, he'd pick her up and smooth talk her.

He played the victim, 'innocent little him', and she was the one he always blamed.

"It's _her_ fault."

She can't deny that it's time to say goodbye to this messed up man.

"I'll change!"

"It's too late for you to fix your mistakes. Don't you realize that this whole time, I've been trying to save you... from yourself?"

So he screamed and cried, but she saw through his lies. He only wanted to change her mind because he wanted a personal slave; someone to be there when he wanted something.

She knows there's always going to be somewhere for her to go, and she's not worried about starting over.

"I don't want you to hate me, but I really think you need to know that you're a weight on my shoulders, and now I know that it's time for us to say goodbye."

* * *

**28. Saving Abel - 18 Days**

It had been eighteen days. Eighteens days since she'd left - left him to return to his previous lifestyle and waste away. Now he won't even look at himself in the mirror; he can't stand the sight that meets his eyes. And he doesn't want to have to change, but he knows that if he doesn't, then no one else will, and she'll never come back. And he can't help wondering if it's his state of mind, or just everything else. Somehow, he can't shake the feeling that he's to blame.

"Rot away for all I care!" She'd screamed, before slamming the door in his face.

He tried to recall all he'd said that day, but it was a blur. He really wished he didn't have to be on tour right now, because it was so hard to get up and sing in front of millions of fans, plastering a fake smile on your face, when you're really dying inside.

She used to tell him it would be alright; she used to give him hope when he felt hopeless. She used to give him a reason to live. And, thinking back to his state of mind then, he couldn't help but let a few stray tears slide down his cheeks.

It's been eighteen days since he'd held her, but to him, it feels like a lifetime.

And he knows they all said that things too good always come to an end, but he never believed it until she walked out of his life.

But he'll still fight, just in case there's a chance they can work through this. It might be slim, but there was still a change.

Because it'd been too many days since she's been by his side.

* * *

**29. Sugarcult - Pretty Girl (The Way)**

If only she'd known sooner what his intentions were. She'd thought he'd really loved her, but here he was, confessing his 'plans' to them.

But that's what she gets for falling for him, when her instincts were warning her to stay away from him. And pretty soon she'll figure out, she'll never forget him.

She couldn't help it. He _made_ her fall in love with him; with his smooth words, the way he made her feel around him, the way he's always on her mind, and the way he kisses her.

She's beautiful, as usual; it was just the way he liked 'them'. If only she'd listened to her gut feeling.

Now she's dreaming... dreaming about him. And she's about to realize she'll never get him out of her mind.

She's watching him confess to everything, and as thoughts of him enter into her head, she realizes he'll always be a part of her. She can never get him out of her head.

* * *

**30. Linkin Park - Leave Out All The Rest**

I had a dream tonight, about how I was missing, and she was so scared, searching frantically for me, while everyone else stood around and stared. And I woke with the fear of what I'm leaving when I'm done here.

And I need her to know...

When my times, just forget everything wrong I've done. Help me to leave behind some reason to be missed, and when she's feeling empty, remember me. And I hope she won't resent me.

I've taken my own beatings. I know everyone might think I'm strong, but they only see the surface, not all the way through. I'm not as tough as I try to appear, but I'm pretty sure she already knows that.

I'm not perfect, and I've made my mistakes, but then again, neither is she. I hope she can learn to forget all the hurt inside that she's learned to hide so well.

I can't pretend someone's going to come in and save me from myself - I'm not her.

I just want know she won't resent me. I want to know she'll keep me in her memory and leave out all the rest.


	3. 3140

**A/N: So, this has been a good writing day for me! Like, 4 or 5 new posts/stories... my best record yet! I found some time to work on my little drabbly challenge, so here in the next installment! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, nope, nope, I don't own the songs OR Camp Rock... I know, sad, right? lol**

* * *

**31. Skillet - The Last Night**

Here she comes, pounding on my door in the middle of the night, soaked to the bone from the rain that's pouring down. Now she's screaming that this is going to be the last night she feels like this. She's hysterical, but she just needs to be shown that someone cares.

"I'm fine." She tells me, once she controls her tears.

"I know it's a lie." I reply, and she turns her tearstained cheeks up towards me before pulling me into a tight hug.

"They don't know me at all. All they keep saying is that it's just a phase, it'll all be ok. They tell me I'm fine, but I know it's a lie too." She cries, and I wrap my arms around her to comfort her.

This night keeps going and going when everything's broken.

"Give me you hand, I'll help you hold on." Without a word, she slips her hand into mine.

"This is the _last_ night you'll spend alone. Look me in the eyes so that I know you know I'm everywhere you want me to be. I won't let you say goodbye, do you hear me? I'll wrap you in my arms and never let you go."

And so she stays with him.

* * *

**32. Taylor Swift - Forever & Always**

It was a Tuesday when they met. And she'll never be able to forget that night that he lifted her chin up, stared deep into her eyes, and told her that he loved her. She'll never forget it. But now she wonders if he was just kidding, because it's obvious that their relationship is falling apart. They hardly even talk anymore; over the phone or via email. She keeps trying to figure out where they went wrong, but she can't, because one second things were perfect and now he's already walking out the door. Probably for some blonde bimbo, if she knew him.

And she knows everything's wrong because it rains, whether he's here or he's gone. And he still hasn't called her, even to say hi. And she keeps flashing back to when he told her they'd last 'forever & always'.

Now she wonders if maybe she was just a little _too_ honest; maybe she should have been more descreet in what she said so he wouldn't have run away hiding like a scared little boy. He's not the same person she knows.

So he needs to back up, just back up. He was kidding when he said they'd last forever.

There never was a 'forever & always'.

* * *

**33. Plain White T's - Natural Disaster**

She saw him on TV, and knew they were meant for each other. He saw her and knew she was meant for him. It was just one big, huge, natural disaster, but what could they do to stop it?

They danced along with the music, learning new things about each other, and they thought they were right for each other, even though they might have been two seperate people. He was easily read, happy, bubbly, and just... easy, whereas she was mysterious with her eletric eyes, she wasn't overly 'bubbly', and there was just an air about her that said there was trouble, but he didn't care.

It was a natural disaster.

* * *

**34. Trapt - Skin Deep**

The minute she saw you, she knew whether you were worthy of her or not. There was no such thing as first impressions with her. You were in, or you weren't, it was very simple. She made her decision before she even spoke a word. Looks were the only thing that mattered to her, whether you were stupid or smart didn't. If you wanted in... well, the page had already turned to another pretty face.

Her satisfaction was only on the surface, and she didn't care if she let it show that there was no exceptions to the rule.

She just kept filling the empty spaces with more pretty faces.

She's out of words, these lines are blurred but she won't learn.

She looks all her life for that beauty, so fine, so rare, so hard to find. She's spent all her life to make sure she's beautiful, no matter what's on the inside. She doesn't know that sometimes, beauty can come from the inside. But she's only skin deep.

She fills the empty space, with another new pretty face.

* * *

**35. Aly & AJ - Closure**

She saw him, hanging out with someone new at the coffee shop. It hurt her, but it wasn't as bad as she'd thought it would be. She knows it's time for her to move on.

She already threw his shirt out, instead of wearing it to bed every night, because she doesn't want to remember him. She tore his pictures off her wall and tossed them in her trash can, because she can't stand his face staring back at her.

And then she ran into him, and his laugh, his eyes, his soft words almost sucked her back in. But then he opened his mouth without thinking, and she was reminded of why she left him in the first place. So she reaches over and smacks him clear across the face, before leaving.

She's getting closer, but not quite gotten, to closure. Every day, she's closer to having closure. And she knows that one day soon, she'll get her closure.

_Closure. _All she's ever wanted.

* * *

**36. Miley Cyrus - These Four Walls**

These four walls seem to stare at her, as she sits in the corner of the tiny room, holding her head in her hands. They whisper to her that they know a secret, and they won't keep it. And she can't stop the tears from falling from her eyes, because she knew this would happen. This room is filled with dust, and the four walls collapsed around them.

And, watching him with his friends, she wants so badly to run over and grab him, maybe kiss him, but she knows she can't. She lost trust in him, because they hadn't built these four walls strong enough.

And she didn't mean what she said; it was so radical, not at all what she'd been trying to say. And he turned and left, leaving only the silence behind. And she's waiting, waiting, for a break in the silence, because she knows it's all her fault that he's gone. And it's so difficult to watch them fade, knowing it's all her fault that he's not around.

And now it's just her and these four walls, and the silence, again.

* * *

**37. Miley Cyrus - The Climb**

She can almost see it, what's she's reaching for, but there's a voice in the back of her head telling her she'll never be good enough for it. Every step she takes, every move she makes, she feels like she's lost with no real direction. The struggles she faces on a daily basis, the risks she takes sometimes are going to knock her down, but she knows she's not breaking.

She might not realize it, but these are the moments that she'll remember for the rest of her life. These are the moments that will matter.

There's always going to be another mountian, and she's always going to try to make it move. But sometimes she has to realize that she can't change it, so she might as well climb over it.

It's just 'the climb' of life.

* * *

**38. Marc Anthony - You Sang To Me**

He only wanted her to comfort him when he called her up late last night, because he was falling in love with her. And of all the words she said to him, about truth, life, and being free, the ones she sang meant the most to him.

She doesn't know that he lives off the way she makes him feel, and so he has to question whether this is real because for the first time, he's not afraid to love someone other than himself.

And he can't believe that he didn't see it before. She was right in front of him, but he didn't see it in her eyes. But now he feels it, when she sings to him. It's like she takes him to the clear blue skys, and he _can _see it in her eyes, when she sings to him.

And he loves it, when she sings to him.

* * *

**39. Papa Roach - Do or Die**

She watched as her hero fell apart - the person who'd taught her to be strong. She bowed her head, knowing that her tough apperance went only as far as the surface. Sure, she appeared like she was made out of iron, but on the inside, she felt like she was dying. Her strength was overcome by pain, and all that was left was tiny, insignificant her. But she'll still love her hero no matter what.

And now she's by his side, helping him up, because he was there when she was down. He helped her, kept her dreams alive, left her feeling well and alive, he kept her hopeful. She didn't know what she would've done without his helping hand, and now it's time for her to be the strong one, she understands.

She can't run away anymore. She just can't hide anymore.

It's time for her to live her life, it's now, do it or die. The time is now, it's hers and his.

She saw her hero fall apart, the one who taught her to be strong, and she realized it's their time to live their lifes. They had to do or die.

* * *

**40. Puddle Of Mudd - Blurry**

Everything's so blurry; everyone's so fake. I'm preoccupied without you, and I realized I can't breathe without you by my side. Everything's so messed up when you're not here. My whole world surrounds you, and now I stumble and I fall, because you're not here to keep me standing.

If you really wanted, you could be my someone, you could be _mine_. You know I'll protect you from all of the unclean. I wonder what you're doing; can't imagine where you are. There's so many miles seperating us that I can't help but miss you.

Can you take it all away, this pain that you gave to me? Well, you shoved it in my face when you explained it to me.

Everyone's changing, there's nothing left that's actually real. Why don't you make up your own ending, and tell me how you feel? Because I'm lost without you, I can't even stand on my own.

Nobody ever told me what you thought, or what to say, while everybody showed you where to turn and where to run away. Nobody told you where to hide, or what to say, but everyone showed you where to runaway.

And as I said before, everything's so blurry and fake. I'm preoccupied, hoping you'll become my someone, but you keep taking it all way. Please explain it to me again.


End file.
